La historia del Mal
by MagdalenaReybel
Summary: "hace mucho tiempo en algun lugar estaba el reino de inumanidad donde el cariño de dos hermanos era lo importante en la ciudad" El era el sirviente y ella la princesa dos gemelos que la vida separo


La historia del mal

Capitulo uno: la hija del mal

"_con la pluma entre sus manos luna lovegood, una de las escritoras ilegales del reino que antes era gobernado por la princesa Ginevra, suspiro un par de veces antes de comenzar a escribir la historia de un amor de hermanos, de un amor no correspondido y de una dramática muerte. Estaba prohibido escribir sobre lo que había sucedido en Lucifenia hace algunos años atrás, era tabú contar sobre los antiguos gobernantes pero la verdad es que la gente debía conocer la verdadera historia._

_Bebió un poco de té y comenzó a escribir…"_

Hace mucho tiempo atrás existía un reino muy lejano, llamado Lucifenia, si lo se, es un nombre extraño para un reino pero así se llamaba, allí gobernaba un rey de cabello pelirrojo que tenia una temible enfermedad que le causaría la muerte en cosa de unos meses, montones de sanadores, médicos, y brujos, trataron de encontrar cura para la enfermedad del rey Arthur Weasley, su esposa Molly, estaba total y completamente asustada de lo que podría pasarle a su esposo.

-¿Por qué estas llorando?- pregunto Ronald, hijo del rey de Lucifenia, su cabello pelirrojo largo hasta los hombros y su sonrisa hermosa con la que enamoraba a las pequeñas doncellas con apenas 6 años.

-¡El monstruo me quiere comer!-exclamo la princesa Ginevra, hermana gemela de Ronald, el muchacho se giro y vio a un pequeño gigante, lo se ¿como es que es un pequeño gigante?, era casi de la misma estatura que Ginny y Ron, no parecía muy grotesco pero su apariencia daba un poco de miedo.

La princesa al ver al pequeño gigante corrió espantada, el príncipe se giro bajando la cabeza disculpándose por la actitud de su hermana, como siempre lo hacia.

Tomo parte de su Brioche, que era un postre muy común en el reinado, y se lo dio al pequeño gigante, el cual lo acepto gustoso y como agradecimiento le conto una pequeña leyenda acerca del mar, una leyenda que escribiré más adelante porque en este momento no tiene mucha importancia.

"… _luna hizo tronar sus dedos y camino alrededor de su habitación, abrió las ventanas de su pequeña cabaña, dejando entrar el aroma al invierno y el sonido de las campanas de la iglesia, volvió a su asiento y volvió a escribir un poco más de la historia del mal…"_

Ambos habían nacido bajo el sonido de las campanas de la iglesia pero antes de su nacimiento una adivina había dicho que el fin de su reinado seria por culpa de una cabellera color rojo, si, es loco escribir que una persona pelirroja acabaría con el reino pero algo así pasó, la profecía decía que "en el momento en que el chico con cabellera pelirroja muera será el momento en el cual perecerá el país, junto a sus habitantes"

Tras la muerte del Rey Arthur la reina Molly gobernó el reino, fue una de las mejores gobernantes que había tenido Lucifenia, pero ella no podía cuidar de ambos niños que tenían 8 años, además mucha gente había estado hablando con la adivina la cual les conto a algunos campesinos acerca de la profecía.

Se decidió entre su concejero y ella, que una mujer del pueblo, una mujer que casi nadie conociera, adoptaría al príncipe Ronald.

-¡Mamá! ¡No dejes que me lleven!- exclama el pequeño, mientras una campesina de baja estatura y expresión de cansancio se lo llevaba del brazo.

Molly seco un par de lágrimas dándoles la espalda al niño, y a la campesina, su concejero le dio un par de galeones a la muchacha para que se encargara del niño.

-puedes llevártelo- dijo la reina.

Se escuchaba un llanto lastimero de parte del muchacho y los gritos de desesperación para que no se lo llevaran.

-MAMÁ AYUDAME NO DEJES QUE ME LLEVEN, GINNY ME NECESITA, AUXILIO- gritaba el pequeño, la campesina llamada Petunia, le dio una bofetada al muchacho.

El nunca había sido golpeado.

Siempre había sido tratado con respeto, después de todo era un príncipe.

En el reino todo el mundo creía que ron había muerto, esa fue la historia que contaron.

"_-esa fue la historia que me contaron- se murmuro a si misma"_

-¡Ron!-gritaba la pequeña ese mismo día mientras que corría por el casillo en busca de su hermano. Molly se acerco a paso lento y con lágrimas en los ojos.

-El príncipe Ronald- comenzó a decir con voz temblorosa- a fallecido…esta allí arriba- señalo al cielo –con tu padre.

-El…. ¿Cómo?...-pregunto la chica soltando un largo llanto-¿Dónde esta?... ¿me estas mintiendo?

La reina negó con la cabeza.

"_aun no puedo creer que la reina haya mentido de esa manera – se murmuro a si misma._

_La puerta se abrió dejando a entrar a una chica con cabello negro._

_-¿otra vez escribes?- pregunto padma, una campesina que vivía cerca de la iglesia._

_-alguien debe contar la historia…desde la verdadera perspectiva…. ¿no lo crees?_

_La muchacha asintió sacudiendo un poco su ropa y sirviéndole un poco más de café a su mejor amiga…"_

La vida del muchacho no fue muy buena, trabajaba desde que salía el sol hasta que se escondía, si no hacia lo que petunia le pedía, recibía un golpe o no cenaba.

Tenia una buena educación, eso no tenia que negarlo, fue educado como un siervo, un sirviente, sabia utilizar una espada, petunia, le había enseñado.

Se había encariñado con el muchacho después de todo.

La princesa Ginevra, fue educada como una futura reina, ya que se le dijo al reino que ella seria la futura soberana.

Pero por culpa de la forma de ser de ginebra, dulce y asustadiza la gente la pasaba a llevar, la miraba en menos.

La verdad es que no hay mucho que contar en estos años, ya que ambos estudiaron y crecieron sin saber nada sobre el otro.

Pero Ronald, se decía siempre a si mismo que protegería a ginevra, siempre y para siempre.

Los gemelos Al cumplir los 13 años la reina enfermo gravemente.

-la princesa no puede encargarse de este reino, con suerte puede con si misma- murmuro una chica, bastante alto como para que Ginny la escuchara.

- así es- exclamo otra chica- la princesa morirá en cualquier momento al igual que su hermano….

No pudo seguir hablando la chica, ya que Ginevra le dio una fuerte bofetada en la cara.

-EN EL MOMENTO EN QUE SEA REINA TODA PERSONA QUE OSE A BURLARSE DE MI… O HABLAR MAL EL NOMBRE DE MI HERMANO, SERA GOLPEADO- las chicas que la ofendieron hicieron una mueca de dolor- MUTILADO, O HASTA TALVEZ TENGA EL PEOR CASTIGO, LA MUERTE POR DECAPITACION-

Les mostro una sonrisa fría y maquiavélica, Las muchachas se disculparon he hicieron una reverencia, mostrándose asustadas por la forma en que la princesa había cambiado

La reina murió un año después y la chica se convirtió en la reina, una reina fría y mala.

Los lujosos muebles eran su comodidad, tenia un caballo llamado josephine, todo lo que quería lo podía poseer.

Si el dinero llegaba a faltar, les robaba a los pobres sin dudar, se desasía de los que se oponían a ella.

Tocaron un día la puerta del castillo y se sorprendió al ver a un chico alto, con pecas y cabello pelirrojo que se arrodillo ante ella, con solo verla.

-Usted es la princesa… yo su sirviente soy, vine al mundo para darle total protección mi vida por usted daré, el tirano seré yo-

Ella solo murmuro un "Ronald…" y salto a los brazos de su hermano, con lagrimas en los ojos, olvidando todos los protocolos que en algún momento le enseñaron, porque en ese momento lo único que importaba eran Su hermano y ella.

**_Hola hola aqui estoy yo con un fic que no sera tan largo, como casi siempre sera basado en una saga de canciones llamada "saga evil"._**

**_dejenme reviews :)_**


End file.
